Prologue (Chapter 0 of Legacy Untold)
by TripplePoint
Summary: The start of Metalus's life. Born as a spesial kind of dragon he will try to fit into this crazy world.


Just after Spyro and the rest departed to go face Malefor, somewhere else another event took place. In some home next to the dragon nesting area a young couple walk to the nesting room and they stand there looking around. These two dragons were known as Songshard and her male partner Donnchadh.

"Here he is" Said Donnchadh

She points to a green egg with a black spiral around it, Donnchadh walks over

"He looks so peaceful in the middle of all this chaos". He added.

The egg then rattled for a short while just enough to get their attention.

"It moved" SongShard shouted.

Both of them leaned in closer to look at the egg. suddenly the egg cracked and out came a small claw, black nails and green scales. Only a moment later before they could help the egg, it bursts out, and there lies a young dragon. At that moment, both of them looked so happy, but then Terrador walked in.

"YOU!" Terrador screams at Donnchadh.  
"I though we all told you, your kind are not welcome here, Donnchadh" he explains to Donnchadh.  
"Take our son and get away from here" as Donnchadh turns around to Shardsong.

Shardsong took the young dragon and ran out the door, at that moment Terrador sees the new born dragon, looks to Donnchadh and says  
"How dare you concede a child in a place where you're not welcome".

"I am most sorry, but there is no other safe place around here" Donnchad says as he bows his head.

Terrador hisses and charges in with the intent on killing him, but Donnchadh does not back down and attacks too. Meanwhile Shardsong runs through the ruined city of Warfang and flow out to find a safe cave somewhere nearby. But not long after she finds a calm cave only moments away from Warfang. She swoops in and runs to safety wondering if Donnchadh will be OK. Overwhelmed with worry, she puts the young one down, he looks so innocent, but she tells him to stay and she will be back soon. Shardsong then took off from the cave to head back to the city, but she immediately caught something below her, it's Donnchadh. She descends to him and as she gets closer she sees that he is bloody and full of scars.

"What happened!?" She asks him  
"Is our son safe" He asks coughing blood in the proses  
"Yes Yes, he's fine. Look at you, come on lets get to safety too" she replies as they fly to the cave.

She leads him to the cave where she left their son. After entering the cave the young one runs to them Shardsong says  
"I'm sorry young one, but I need to go to find some crystals for your dad". says Shardsong.

He looks up at him, seeing him practically covered all over with blood, he slowly moves next to him and lays down. Shardsong smiled.

"Donnchadh look after him while I go and get some red crystals" she asks him.

He turns his head nods and looks down to his son, Shardsong then again flow out to search for crystals. While She is out searching, Donnchadh keeps staring at this young dragon, wondering if his life will be better than his. The little one opens his eyes to see little drops of blood falling next to him, he looks up into the eyes of his father with a sad face as if to ask if he is OK.

"Don't worry my son I will be fine" he says and directly after coughs blood.  
"Well, you'll need a name now don't you" Donnchadh says, smiling at his newborn son  
"Well What do you think of Ironacus, NO?, OK then I will call you Achuakir" he tries again.

The little dragon looks up at him not understanding what it means, giving him a confused look in the proses.

"It means the green one" he answers, knowing that he does not understand it yet.

With a loud bang Donnchadh hits the ground and the young one runs over to his head with a face riddled with horror thinking that he is dying.

"I told you.. *Cough* I'm fine". he mutters.

Not believing his own father's words he still looks terrified.

"OK, I'm not fine, but you don't have to worry son mom will be back soon" Donnchadh comforts him.

A while goes by and Donnchadh thinks of where Shardsong could be, but he lifts his head to look at his son, who is lying next to him with tears running down.

"Son there is something I would like to pass on to you if I don't make it" Donnchadh whispers, Achuakir turns slowly around to face his father. "I want to give you some of my knowledge, witch can help you when I am not there for you", the expression on Achuakir's face once again seems to be confused. "Here let me show you" he calls him closer.

Donnchadh puts his hand on his son's head and from the center of his body flows a stream of energy to little Achuakir and fills his mind with images of dragon powers that only Donnchadh could do as he was a Adalisk. Achuakir's eyes, shake trying to make scene of all this, but his young mind could not comprehend it, and he passed out.

"OH, I'm sorry too much at once, but with this knowledge you will be able to defend yourself". he jokes.

Once again Donnchadh collapses, he feels that he might not live much longer as he mutters

"Protect your mom, and may the ancestors guide you Achuakir".

Donnchadh then closes his eyes and breathes out his final breath. Moments later Shardsong enters the cave again, Shouting "I had some trouble, dear, but I got you some crystals", she walks around the corner to see both of them lying down.

"Humph, it's good that you're resting", She touches him.

Trying to wake him so the crystals could be used, but as she touched him she felt that he was not breathing anymore.

"Donnchadh? Donnchadh?! Donnchadh!" she tries to wake him not accepting the fact that he is dead.

Achuakir wakes and stands up to see his mom crying over him,

"Mommy?" he whimpers softly.  
"OH my little darling" She storms him

Hugging him she tries to comfort him  
"It's OK he's just taking a nap".

Achuakir looks over at his dad knowing what he did before he died, but stays silent and cuddles in his mom's arms. They lived for 5 years peacefully in the cave where Shardsong occasionally went out to get food, but sometimes coming back with some scars rendering her more and more incapable of fending for herself, but nonetheless surviving for 5 years.


End file.
